


Lurker

by teaspoon82



Category: Coupling (UK), Leverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaspoon82/pseuds/teaspoon82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Were you lurking?"<br/>"I’m a lurker!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lurker

He checked up on them whenever the itching crept into his chest, whispering of new places and things.

He saw Nate brooding over his spiked coffee, sitting alone with his head full of ghosts.

He saw Sophie dancing around her apartment in pajamas, laughing comfortably with people he didn’t know.

He saw Hardison fast asleep; face nestled into his arm, fingers still resting on a keyboard.

He saw Parker, bottles of orange soda littered around her, staring uncomprehendingly at the images on her TV.

He never noticed when he started watching them just to make sure they were happy.


End file.
